laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monte d'Or
|dename = Monte d'Or |esname = Montedore |frname = Dorémont |itname = Montedore |nlname = Monte d'Or |korname = }} Monte d'Or is a location in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, and is the main setting for the game. It is a great city within the desert that grew from a small settlement in a mere 18 years. In the events of Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask, the city, now a large tourist attraction, is being besieged by an individual known as the Masked Gentleman, who terrorizes the public with his "Miracles". Notable Places Ledore Mansion The residence of Henry Ledore and his wife Angela, the Ledore Mansion is a large and beautiful display of architecture. The mansion consists of a large garden (where a greenhouse and a balcony are visible), a large lounge, and Henry's study (although this is accessed later on, and when it is revealed that Mrs. Ascot has been living there for some time). The Dromedary Hotel Also known as the Camel's Hump Hotel, this is the location where Professor Layton, Luke and Emmy stay during the course of their investigation. It is, however, a lot smaller and less popular than the renowned Reunion Inn. The hotel consists of a lobby (where Granny Riddleton is accessible) and the Professor's room. Once the player has completed a majority of the game, Aldus will appear and will explain that the player can either return to Stansbury (by tapping the desk within the Professor's room) or can roam around Monte d'Or in day or night (depending on the time that the player is currently in) by tapping the bed (this is also applicable to Stansbury). Complete Layout Carnival Square & Art Gallery Carnival Square is the first accessible location, and is the most southern part of the layout. There are several features to this, such as a fountain and the circus marquee but most, if not all of them, are not interactive (other than some hint coins or character conversations). At the north side of Carnival Square is a large Carnival Arcade, which is a signature piece of Monte d'Or's appearance. Beyond that is the Art Gallery and the large square that precedes it, at this point, the player can either turn left toward the shopping district of turn right to the residential district. The art gallery itself is a large building that sits behind a large courtyard, marked with several statues on tall columns. Inside of the gallery is a large foyer, with paintings on all of the walls. You are able to zoom on the left archway to a second sub-gallery, and view a few of the paintings. Several conversations with characters can be had here. Merchant's District Found when turning left at the Art Gallery, the shopping district is where, as the name suggests, most of the city's shops and facilities are located. The first street consists of Madame Lapushka's costume boutique, and then leads to a road which splits onto the Dromedary Hotel and Chance Avenue, a large arcade which holds many of the city's casinos. There is also a stone plaque, detailing Monte d'Or's brief history, to the right of the crossroad. The Dromedary Hotel Turning right, you will come across the Dromedary Hotel, which has an Arabian/ Egyptian style of building. The sign is more prominent, but other than a few puzzles and hint coins, there is little else to do here. This is also the location of a parrot, which cannot be interacted with very much. The inside of the hotel consists of the lobby and Layton's room. Granny Riddleton (Elizabeth/Nana Grams) is accessible within the hotel lobby, to the center right of it to be precise, and Layton's room consists of a simple layout, such as beds and a desk (for use between time and location transitions between Monte d'Or and Stansbury). The One-Ring Circus and Château Dalston Exiting the hotel, you can also go left, entering the sandy areas. On the right of the path is the Stellar Circus, which you can enter and interact with the characters and setting. Proceeding on past the circus, you will arrive outside Alphonse Dalston's Château, which has the appearance of a prison, as Emmy claims. You can only access one room within the manor, and that is the parlor, which holds a few interactive elements. However, this is not accessible until later on. Chance Avenue and The Scorpion Casino Back at the stone plaque, the road also goes north to the decorative arcade called Chance Avenue. It's name is derived from the many casinos that are lined within. There is not much else to do in here, other than a few hint coins and conversations, nevertheless, it is certainly flamboyant with its neon signs and themes. Continuing through the arcade will allow you to reach the entrance to the Scorpion Casino, however, there is also a path that will take you north-west to Tingly Town. Scorpion Casino itself is a bright building surrounded by palm trees and several other tall towers. It has bright lights, which may give a puzzle or two. Entering the casino, there is the main floor, which is surrounded by slot machines and gaming tables (one of which is accessible by zooming on the red column). This is the only area within the casino that can be accessible, but it is just as established as a casino should be. Tingly Town Outside of the casino, along the north-western path is the entrance to Tingly Town, Monte d'Or's amusement park (this is also accessible by using the available trams from the Racetrack and the Reunion Inn). The gate is styled in a pink and entertaining manner, with ticket booths on either side, and the tram ticket booth on the right. When you enter the park, you first come across the carousel and the roller-coaster. There are some additional elements such as carts and stands, but again, they are not interactive. Turning left, you come across a teacups-style attraction and a Ferris Wheel, which are all of a Halloween theme. North of this area is Tingly Tower, the main control center of the amusement park, decorated similarly to the gate. Tingly Town is perhaps the most northern location of Monte d'Or, and is only accessible through the main entrance. Residential District This is found by turning right at the art gallery courtyard, and takes you up the steps to a small selection of shops. The toy shop that Guy runs is on the right, and a small alleyway can be accessed by zooming on the stone wall decoration (this alley is used for practicing zooming, and the introduction of the collection). Continuing north up the steps will take you to a small house with several boxes packed in front of it (these are of no importance to the story), and facing right, you come across a winding road lined with trees and a high wall. If you continue down this path, you come across the gate to Ledore Manor, but you are also able to proceed north to the Town Hall, and subsequently the Racetrack. Ledore Manor If you go through the gate, you come into the main garden, where you are able to see the greenhouse and other outdoor elements. You enter the manor through the double doors underneath the balcony, which leads you into the main parlor, which contains nothing other than chairs, a table and a wardrobe. Henry's study is not accessible until later, but consists of a single room, with a large bookcase, fireplace and desk, which are fairly interactive. The City Hall Beyond the Ledore Manor gate, you can reach the square building of the City Hall. Outside, you can find several hint coins in the surrounding shrubbery and buildings. When you enter the hall, you enter the reception, which contains nothing other than forms, desks and potted plants. Later on, you are able to enter a separate room where a police briefing is held. There is nothing in here other than wooden desks, a broken blind and a few cabinets, which contain the odd hint coin. The Racetrack Proceeding north from the City Hall, you come across the towering entrance of the racetrack. On the left, you can access the tram ticket booth (to Tingly Town and the Reunion Inn), and you are also able to zoom upwards (though this is only for hint coins and the potential puzzle). Proceeding in to the racecourse, you immediately enter the racing paddock, where the horses and chariots are held between events. From here, you can see the purple roofing of the stadium and the chariot shed. Though, to exit the racecourse, you must go back the way you came. The Reunion Inn The most famous establishment within Monte d'Or, the Reunion Inn is also the largest, with the building spanning several stories high. It is only accessible through the tram stations, as there are no paths leading to it. The gardens of the Reunion Inn show the river/moat that surrounds it, as well as a lit pathway. Inside the building is the main lobby, with a large desk on the right, and several comfy sofas on the left. Instead of paths to each individual area, however, the player uses the set of double-doors on each screen to show each of the available locations, much like the tram stations. There are eight areas in total within the Reunion Inn: the Sapphire Room, the Emerald Room, the Ruby Room, the Conservatory, the Auditorium, Henry's Office, the Foyer, and the Front Desk. Each of these rooms are unlocked as the player progresses through the respective chapter. Plot Pre-Game Monte d'Or began as a small inn built by an oasis 18 years before Miracle Mask. Under the guidance of Henry Ledore and the funding of Mr. and Mrs. Ascot, a specialist team were searching the nearby Akbadain ruins for Randall Ascot, and needed a place to stay. Other people also stayed to try and claim the reward for finding Randall. One day whilst searching the ruins, the team found the treasure of the ruins, making Henry a millionaire. The inn began expanding, and the search parties began building their houses by the oasis. This was the beginning of Monte d'Or. Both Angela Ledore and Mrs. Ascot moved from Stansbury to Ledore Mansion with Henry. Eighteen years later, the Masked Gentleman started terrorizing the city people. He performed various 'miracles' with the Mask of Chaos. This included turning people into horses, making paintings come alive, and performing a trick where a group of people were engulfed in fire. ''Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask'' Prologue: The Dark Parade Whilst looking around, Professor Layton and Luke decided to attend a carnival held to celebrate Monte d'Or's success. Abruptly, the performers in the parade suddenly stopped and ran away, with the rest of the crowd joining them. When the street is all but empty, Layton and Luke saw how several people had been turned into stone statues by the Masked Gentleman, who then appeared atop a building. Proclaiming that Monte d'Or would eventually turn to ruin by the power of the mask, the Gentleman then gained eagle wings and flew off to avoid capture. Emmy then arrived on horseback, and urged Professor Layton and Luke to find a horse too. They did, and chased after the Gentleman, until he threw smoke bombs onto the pathway and disappeared... Epilogue: The City of Miracles Eventually, Professor Layton discovered that the Masked Gentleman was Randall Ascot. Eighteen years before, Randall had supposedly been killed in a falling accident when he was 17 years old while exploring the Akbadain ruins. Randall had actually survived; the fall made him suffer from amnesia, so he couldn't remember his past. He had been found by an old man called Firth, and had worked for him as a farmer for the last 18 years. Then, one day, he had received a letter from Jean Descole, which told him of his past, but also told him lies, and said that Henry had become rich by stealing Randall's research about the cipher of Norwell, and had married Angela, who Randall loved. Images miracle city.JPG|Monte d'Or celebrating miracle city 1.JPG|Monte d'Or City Festival stone.JPG|Someone turning into stone in Monte d'Or professor-layton-and-the-mask-of-miracle-20101019094547719_640w.jpg Emmy CS20 MoM.png Inside Monsalton 2 IG MoM.jpg Inside Monsalton IG MoM.png Layton and Lando CS22 MoM.png Waiting for a Friend Inn at night MoM.png|Reunion Inn at night Wating for a Friend Inn at day MoM.png|Reunion Inn at day Trivia * The name Monte D'Or translates roughly into 'Mountain of Gold' or 'The Golden Mountain' in French and in Italian. This is likely a reference to either the rich and flashy nature of the town, or to the pile of treasure found by Henry which was used to build the town. de:Monte d'Or es:Montedore fr:Dorémont it:Montedore Category:Locations Category:Miracle Mask Locations Category:MM